


A Not So Gentle Acceleration Of Events Involving Feathers And Screaming

by ryryscifi



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Other, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Wingfic, brotzly eventually, ill add more characters when I know what im doing, it gets way happier and more funny after the prolouge I promise, sorry if im slow with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryryscifi/pseuds/ryryscifi
Summary: Blackwing was not subtle when naming subjects, Todd is just generally really confused, and Dirk is still a bad liar.Oop this is my first fic ever don't shoot me,,(discontinued sorry,)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh yeah I have no experience writing fics but i'm gonna fucking try, ah fuck i've just doomed myself haven't I,,just know that my update schedule is "whenever I feel less like shit than I usually do". AlSO sorry the prologue is short, future chapters will hopefully be longer,

Dirk hated how Blackwing had always referred to him as Icarus. Honestly, couldn’t they have used a name that didn’t hit so close to home? Dirk had wings, once. They were fluffy and small, as he was just a child, and luckily easy to hide. His wings first appeared at age 3. His parents were confused and a bit scared when he started growing them, but they chose to just go on with their lives and hide his strange feathered additions. At age 5, a man knocked on their door. Before Dirk knew what was happening, large men in black suits were dragging him outside to a large van. He screamed and cried for his parents, but they were busy talking to the first man, relieved expressions on their faces. The back door of the van slammed, and Dirk was on his way towards the worst years of his life.

 

After 2 years in the hell facility, Dirk’s wings had grown considerably. By then, they were a part of him, and much easier to control. He felt as if he was born with them. However, he often had an advantage over the soldiers when he wanted to avoid tests, and it was after the 25th incident that Blackwing decided it would be much easier to run their tests if he didn’t have them. After all, they were studying his “psychic” abilities, not his unexpected wings. One night they dragged him out of his room, jolting him awake in the process. They tied him down on an operation table, the bonds around his neck, wrists, and ankles just a bit too tight. He screamed and thrashed as multiple soldiers held down his wings, tearing out some feathers in the process. When a doctor walked into the room with a large medical saw, Dirk’s screams were mixed with sobs, his cries echoing all the way down the hall. The doctors and soldiers didn’t even flinch. After an hour or so of the doctors sawing his wings off and Dirk screaming his throat raw, they cut off the remaining protrusions from his back, put a shirt on him and left him in his room to pass out from exhaustion.

 

He still has two large scars wedged between his shoulder blades. They seem to grow with his back, and sometimes, when Dirk is at his best emotionally, he retains a sliver of hope that they might grow back someday. So when he woke up this morning, felt that there were definitely large bumps underneath the skin of his scars, he, naturally, yelled very loudly in delight. And started to cry.


	2. Penguins On Shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop told you it was going to be longer,,,its like midnight udfhuncj hope this is more lighthearted than the previous chapter,

Todd had heard Dirk scream down the hall, and naturally assumed that something bad had happened again. Shoving his brass knuckles into his pocket, he ran over to Dirk’s apartment a few doors down and burst in the door. Dirk yelled again at Todd busting in, which in turn caused Todd to yell as well and resulted in them both screaming for about two minutes. Once Todd had realized that there was no baseball-wielding vampires or purple people eaters in the room he stopped screaming. “Dirk, are you okay? Why did you scream and- have you been crying?” Dirk jumped a bit in response to the second question, but otherwise made no move to answer Todd other than opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Todd sat down on the ground so he was close to eye level with Dirk. “Hey, what’s going on?” Dirk choked out a watery laugh and shook his head, a genuine smile on his face. “I would love to tell you Todd, but i’m afraid i’m still in a bit of shock at this recent development.” Todd raised an eyebrow in response. “Okay well...is it a good development?” He started to nod but made a confused face and seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering. “Well in my personal opinion it has made fiercely overjoyed, but...i’m not sure if it’s something the rest of the world would particularly like.” He seemed to shake this thought out of his head and smiled brightly at Todd, his eyes tearing up again. 

“They’re back Todd, they’re actually back!” Dirk choked a bit on his laugh. Todd frowned, “What’s back?” Dirk’s eyes widened and his smile fell. “Uhh..um...that one TV show? mbamab was it?” Todd gave him a blank stare. “Okay so I lied, it’s not about that show, or any show for that matter, in fact, I rarely find most TV shows enjoyable. Honestly who would want to watch a bunch of people yelling at each other and throwing things? Now the ones about food, those are-” “DIRK!” Todd yelled, “you’re rambling.” Dirk blinked and frowned. “I was, wasn’t I? Okay i’m all good now you can leave Todd!” “But-” “Nope you have other things to do! Like...laundry and...stuff...now go!” “DIR-” Dirk, having successfully pushed Todd out into the hallway, closed and locked the door quickly. “I HAVE A KEY YOU KNOW!” He yelled from outside the door. Dirk just yelled, “YES EXCELLENT ASSISTING TODD GO DO YOUR LAUNDRY NOW I’M GOOD AND FILLED WITH FINENESS!” and walked into his bathroom. 

He faintly heard Todd sigh and drag his feet back to his apartment. Only after he heard the door to Todd’s apartment door close did he take off his shirt to really inspect the bumps growing underneath his scars. He frowned a bit. Had they gotten slightly bigger just in the short time that he had noticed them? Dirk decided to ignore it, too overwhelmed with the fact that his wings were growing back. He put his shirt back on and walked back into his living room to sit down on his couch for a full day of doing nothing in celebration. Pulling up Food Network on the TV and ordering a pizza, Dirk burrowed in some blankets and watched people make expensive food while he ate cheap food. This went on for several hours until the sun had long since gone down. Yawning, he struggled out of his blanket cocoon, turned off the TV, and dragged himself to bed. However, when he laid on his back, he frowned. That did not feel comfortable. He tossed and turned all night, attempting to get some sleep, but only passed out from exhaustion at around four am. 

The next morning the bumps were larger and Dirk was extremely tired. He got dressed, careful to try and make it look like the bumps weren’t there, then hopped on a bus to the detective agency. When he got there, Farah looked at him as if he had a penguin on his shoulder. Which was quite a terrible analogy considering he had never seen someone with a penguin on their shoulder, or rather, someone’s facial expression when they saw someone with a penguin on their shoulder. Dirk raised an eyebrow at her. “Dirk, why is your hair going in every direction?” His eyes widened and he rushed to the bathroom. He sighed when he saw his reflection. His hair was going in every direction, that's why people on the bus had been giving him weird looks! Quickly, he attempted to smooth down his hair as best as he could and tried to sit down and get some work done. (And by get work done, he means look at pictures of baby animals and quickly switch to a professional-looking article when Farah walked by.) Dirk sat down in his chair, and immediately groaned in frustration. Just like with his bed, no matter how he sat, if his back was resting on his chair, it was uncomfortable. It also stung a bit to put too much pressure on the bumps, which was new. About three hours before Dirk was supposed to leave, at four-thirty in the afternoon, he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. He bit his lip and tried to endure it, but it was like someone was sticking tiny hot needles into random places near and on the bumps. Soon, the pain was bothering him so much his eyes were watering and he was biting his thumb to distract from his other pain. He awkwardly explained to Farah and Todd that he had to go home because of “reasons” and decided to walk home. It was freezing outside, but the cold somehow helped distract him from his pain and maybe even soothed it a bit. Once he got back to his apartment, he made himself some tea, sat down to watch TV, and wrapped himself in a bunch of blankets. 

After only about half an hour, he decided to go to bed, as he was exhausted and the pain had finally eased. However, once he settled down, he realized that it was going to be the same situation as the night before. He punched his pillow lightly. It continued like this for several weeks, Dirk would wake up, notice how fast the bumps were growing, go to work, leave early because of pain, then watch TV for a bit with tea, and get maybe one hour of sleep. Or, if he was lucky, two. However, it was becoming harder and harder to conceal the bumps. And Todd had definitely noticed that Dirk had not been getting sleep. 

Dirk knew he couldn’t hide the wing thing forever, but when the first feathers started appearing, he got excited and called in sick. Except he forgot to actually call. Which lead to Todd knocking on his door at noon while Dirk was shirtless and inspecting the small stubs of wing on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaY I love writing cliffhangers dont,,shoot me

**Author's Note:**

> IT GETS INTO MORE HAPPY FLUFFY SHIT I PROMIS E,, anyways the doctors at Blackwing were titcunts-


End file.
